Enséñame
by Maki nyan
Summary: Pequeños shots por San Valentín. /NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana, TsubaHono, KotoUmi, NozoNico, KananMari, DiaKanan, KotoHono, ChikaRiko, YohaRiko, etc./
1. Enséñame a amar

Era una noche de invierno, corría un viento muy gélido que te calaba hasta los huesos. Ella lo sentía el doble, no portaba vestimenta alguna por el castigo que recibía, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba pálido. Sus labios azules expulsaban su aliento, sus dientes rechinaban. Ella creía que si pasaba un segundo más allí fuera de seguro moriría, aunque debería de estarlo hace más de 4 horas.

Le habían acusado de brujería, después de todo podía hacer cosas que un humano nunca podría hacer ni en un millón de años sin tener algún maleficio de por medio. Lo que no saben es que su madre, que murió quemada viva por la misma razón, la "bendijo" contra todo mal, quería protegerla aún si no estaba su cuerpo en vida. No era bruja, pero habían cosas que podía hacer como si fuera una de ellas.

Deberían de ser las nueve de noche, donde el frío azotaba con mayor dureza aquel pequeño reinado de los Ayase. Quería creer que se olvidarían del pequeño incidente, que la sacarían y la llevarían a algún lugar cálido para que entrara en calor. Quería creer en ello pero las esperanzas se iban yendo con el paso del tiempo al igual que su vida. Ya el frío le estaba afectando, sus pulmones apenas y funcionaban correctamente, el oxígeno era casi nulo a esa temperatura. Su corazón se detenía por segundos, ya no creía soportar más tiempo, su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo, era como el de un humano cualquiera, solo que con un poco más de resistencia, pero el dolor era el mismo. Sus brazos, atados a una viga que se encontraba en mitad de la plaza, estaban entumecidos, sus piernas temblaban, sintiendo con más fuerza el desgarrador frío ya que éstas tocaban directamente con la nieve. La mayor parte de su desnudez era tapada por su largo cabello de un tono púrpura que le llegaba hasta las caderas.

Suspirando el poco aire que recibía dijo- Dios, si de verdad existes… Sálvame de mi cruel destino…

Su garganta ardía, estaba seca y picaba. Anhelaba una caliente taza de té junto a una colcha para descansar. Aquel frío se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

Unos pasos se oían a lo lejos, no podía ver, el ruido provenía detrás de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Quién eres? -su voz estaba apagada, después de todo esa persona se iría y la dejaría morir-

-Soy la princesa, Ayase Elichika -se posicionó frente a ella- Tú debes de ser Nozomi, la bruja

-No soy una bruja…

-Si no lo eres, ¿por qué aún sigues viva? -su tono de voz era duro, quería mostrarse firme frente a la chica-

-Porque mi madre me ha dado mayor resistencia -ya no valía la pena mentir, moriría pronto, así que daba igual- ella era una bruja blanca, sabía que la quemarían, así que para protegerme me adquirió de alguna forma sus poderes, o la mayoría de ellos

-¿Por qué no lo contaste cuando te enjuiciaron?, quizá lo hubieran entendido

-No lo creo, princesa, usted misma lo ha visto hace apenas unos días -sonrió de forma melancólica al recordar lo que había pasado tiempo atrás- Mi mejor amiga y su pareja eran inocentes, no practicaban ningún tipo de hechicería. Aún así las colgaron…

-¿Son la chica Nishikino y Yazawa? -asintió con la cabeza- nunca supe porqué las enjuiciaron

-Estaba igual que usted, pensé que era por brujería pero escuché los rumores, horas antes que las colgaran -volvió a botar aire, ya no le quedaba tiempo- Ellas eran una pareja, y ese amor no está permitido

-Es verdad, la ley dice que si cometes algún acto romántico o sexual con alguien de tu mismo sexo serás colgado por tu atrevimiento -la rubia decía eso pero ahora mismo se dedicaba a observar el cuerpo desnudo de la otra joven, sus curvas eran perfectas, como si fuesen esculpidas por los dioses-

-Yo no le veo lo malo, es amor a fin de cuentas -sus ojos se habían cerrado, ya no valía la pena ver cómo la muerte venía a por ella-

-Yo… tampoco lo veo malo, es… bonito -se había sonrojado por sus palabras-

Eli ya no lo soportaba, ver sufrir a esa chica le dolía. Sabía que ella hacía cosas inhumanas, después de todo la ha estado observando desde que tenía memoria, pero no pudo evitar caer rendida ante ella. Su belleza, su forma de ser, su bondad, su alegría, su fortaleza. Le gusta y lo sabía, no lo negaría jamás y si así tendría que dejar su reino entonces lo haría. Ya tenía 17 años, podía decidir por si misma qué hacer, y lo que ella quería era vivir con la joven hasta que sus cuerpos no dieran más a la vida y seguir juntas después de la muerte.

-Nozomi, mírame -la nombrada levanto su cabeza y dejo ver sus acuosos ojos- ¿Creerás en mí?

-¿De qué hablas, princesa?

-Solo contesta -la chica asintió con duda- Bien, es hora de que esto termine de una vez por todas

Con delicadeza soltó del amarre a la pelimorada, ayudándole a ponerse de pie la cubrió con una gran manta que traía consigo- ¿Puedes caminar?

-No, mis piernas no me responden… apenas y puedo estar en pie

-Entonces no habrá quejas con esto -con su fuerza, cargó a Nozomi como si fuera una princesa. Podía sentir el como su cuerpo temblaba y lo gélido que estaba. Debían llegar rápido a su pequeño refugio-

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó con algo de miedo- No me llevarás al castillo, ¿verdad?, si te ven conmigo te matarán

-Te dije que confiaras en mí, ¿no? -asintió- No te quejes entonces

Luego de unos minutos caminando por las frías calles del pueblo, llegaron a un pequeño cuartucho de madera. Parecía estar iluminado por dentro por la luz que emitía en esa oscuridad- Este es algo así como mi refugio cuando me escapo del castillo

Al entrar, Nozomi sintió en ese instante el agradable calor del fuego y el aroma a roble. Quería permanecer ese crudo invierno allí dentro, en ese reconfortante lugar- Es cálido…

-Lo preparé para ti -sabía que era hora de decir el porqué estaba con ella-

-Princesa, ¿por qué me ayuda?

-Porque yo… -había dejado a Nozomi cerca de la fogata, justo a su lado. La manta rodeaba su perfecto cuerpo para hacerla entrar en calor más rápido-

-No me entregará al rey, ¿verdad?

-¡No, claro que no! -su rostro tomaba color a medida que pensaba en cómo decir todo aquello que guardaba- Mira, tú me gustas, Nozomi, desde el primer momento en el que te vi me cautivaste. Todos los días te veía desde mi habitación, pidiendo comida o un lugar para pasar la noche. Veía cómo te esforzabas para ganar algunos rublos* -se iba acercando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada junto a ella-

-Pero, yo…

-Sé que no me conoces, pero quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que conozcas a Eli, no a la princesa Ayase, sino que a mi verdadero yo -dando un suspiro dijo finalmente- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Lo intentaré, Elicchi -le sonrió con calidez-

-¿Elicchi?

-Nadie te dice de esa forma, ¿por qué no mejor empezar por eso?, así vamos avanzando poco a poco

-Claro, no me molesta -este era su momento, le preguntaría aquello que tantas noches soñó en su alcoba, probar esos finos labios con la escusa de hacerlos entrar en calor- No-Nozomi

-¿Sí?

-¿Me permites hacer esto? -tomó su rostro haciendo que éste quedara a una mínima distancia del suyo-

-Solo si tu me permites aprender sobre aquellos sentimientos que tienes guardados justo aquí -toco con su dedo índice su pecho, en donde su corazón latía como loco-

-Lo haría con gusto…

Sus labios se juntaron suavemente, en una suave danza donde ellas dos eran las únicas partícipes. Sus corazones iban acompasados, uno latía por amor y el otro por nerviosismo.

Ya habiendo terminado el beso Nozomi le dijo- Por favor, Elicchi -cerró sus ojos, con sus manos en las mejillas de la otra dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Enséñame

-¿Enseñarte qué?

 _-Enséñame a amar…_

* * *

 **He vuelto :v weno, yendo a lo verdaderamente importante pues, se me ocurrió hacer pequeños shots de algunas parejas por San Valentín. Los iré subiendo entre hoy, mañana y pasado (y si es necesario otro día más pos también) si quieren alguna pareja en específico déjenla en los coments y espero que les guste este pequeño especial por tan bello día (es broma:'v este día a sido un asco para mí) y esu, nos vemos lueguito, los amo!**


	2. Enséñame a ser honesta

Ya era de madrugada, hoy por fin daría ese paso que tanto deseaba. Hoy le diría a Mari sobre sus sentimientos. La citaría frente al mar y le entregaría los chocolates junto a su confesión. No es que haya estado toda la semana practicando el cómo prepararlos, solo quería asegurarse de que la receta que su madre le dio era la correcta y podría prepararla.

-Mari, idiota -estaba en su habitación, su rostro completamente sonrojado mientras dejaba los chocolates en una pequeña cajita de color amarillo y un lazo rojo que le adornaba la tapa- Lo que tengo que hacer para llamar tu atención… a-aunque tampoco es que quiera que se fije en mi ni nada, so-solo es una muestra de afecto

Ya habiendo terminado su gran trabajo se dedicó a crear conjuntos con la ropa que poseía- Mhm, es muy tradicional… éste es muy informal… ¿Qué me pongo…?

-¿Hija?

-Madre, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Claro que sí, cariño, ¿qué necesitas?

-No sé qué ponerme, iré a ver a una amiga pero no sé con qué ir

-Mhm, me gusta mucho cómo se te ve este vestido -me lo mostró sacándolo de mi guardarropa- junto a este par te verás estupenda, hija

-Le agradezco mucho, madre

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Voy tarde!

Iba diez minutos atrasada, no podía creerlo. Estaba completamente segura de que el tiempo le alcanzaría de sobra, después de todo tenía listos los chocolates, había desayunado sin prisa algo ligero, tenía preparada su ropa desde temprano, ¿qué le había retrasado? ¡Cierto!, los chocolates se le habían quedado sobre su escritorio, dándose cuenta a la mitad del camino cuando empezó a revisar todo. Su torpeza, aunque no lo crean, volvió a aparecer en el momento menos preciso.

-Ma-Mari… perdón por… el retraso

-No te preocupes, Diacchi -le sonrió amablemente- lo importante es que has llegado

-S-sí, tienes razón

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? -la rubia se hacía una pequeña idea de lo que hacían allí, no le desagradaba pensarlo, a fin de cuentas ella ya sentía algo por Dia desde hacia mucho tiempo-

-Pu-pues -sacó la cajita de su bolso- ten, es un regalo por… Sa-San Valentín. N-no es como si lo hubiera hecho para ti -giró su rostro mirando hacia otra dirección- Considéralo como un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento de mi parte

-¡¿Pa-para mí!? -lo recibió con algo de vergüenza- Gra-gracias, yo-

-Pri-primero escucha, ¿puedes? -asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza- T-tú me gustas, Mari, me di cuenta al momento en el que te estabas despidiendo de nosotras. Sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho, sentía cómo éste dolía. Me costaba respirar y mis lágrimas no se querían detener. Me di cuenta de que si te ibas de mi lado yo no estaría completa. Te amo, Mari, no espero a que me correspondas ni nada de eso. Solo quería sacarme este peso de encima, quedarme tranquila sabiendo que pude ser honesta por esta vez

-Diacchi…

-Me gustas, Mari -su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Confesarse fue muu difícil, decir sus sentimientos era muy vergonzoso y algo atrevido-

-… -

-Bueno, eso quería decirte -dijo dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa- Ahora me voy

-¡E-espera! -le agarró de la muñeca para que Dia la mirara-

¿Qué suced-

Tomándola por las mejillas juntó sus labios en un suave e inexperto beso. Ambas chicas tenían sus mejillas rojas por las acciones tan inesperadas de la rubia. Dia estaba impactada, no podía creer que Mari le estaba besando, ¡La besaba!

" _Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca"_

Su beso no había durado más de unos diez segundos. Al separarse se miraron directamente a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

-Ne, Diacchi

-¿Sí?

-Toma -le entregó una pequeña cajita roja que seguramente llevaba chocolates dentro- Te detuve para entregarte esto y para aceptarte como _My girlfriend~_

-¿¡N-no pudiste solo decirlo!? -su rostro tomó aún más color del que ya portaba-

-Tehe~

-¡N-no a sido necesario el besarme, idiota!

-Era mejor así, _darling~_

-Mo-mou, eres una completa idiotaaaaa -cubrió su rostro con ambas manos-

-Yo también te quiero, Diacchi~ -dijo a la vez que la abrazaba, dejando en claro que ahora solo serían ellas dos. Que ambas eran amantes-

-Mari…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por enseñarme -correspondió el abrazo con amor-

-¿Enseñarte qué cosa?

 _-Enseñarme a ser honesta…_

* * *

 **Y aquí está este DiaMari que me pidieron por ahí:v un regalo para Caher19Hyuga (?) Espero que te haya gustado y si te gusta el NicoMaki (va para ti también Pastito:v) pues espera que lo subiré en un rato más. Si es que quieren alguna segunda parte de algunos shots que subiré pues díganlo para planteármelo;). Y esu, los amo xD**


	3. Enséñame a creer

Me había levantado bastante temprano, tenía que guardar los chocolates en forma de notas musicales, que había preparado la noche anterior, en una cajita adornada con pequeños corazones. Debía darme una gran ducha para verme bien ante los ojos de la tonta cabeza de tomate.

-De acuerdo, Nico, hoy es un día especial. Hoy te declararás a la tsundere cabeza de tomate y nada puede salir mal -me decía a mi misma frente al espejo- ya tienes 22 años, eres la mejor en tu facultad, no hay nada de qué temer… Solo a su rechazo… Su odio y desprecio…

*Toc*Toc*

-Nicocchi -es ese monstruo- ábreme ya

-¿Qué haces aquí? -respondí dándole paso a mi humilde hogar-

-Te vine a ayudar, ¿para qué más?

-No necesito ayuda -la miré molesta- puedo confesarme solita

-Ajá -se dirigió a mi habitación- de seguro no tienes con qué vestirte

-Ghh… Vete -dio en el clavo, como la odio-

-Mhm, deberíamos combinar esta falda con…

-¡Nozomi vete!

 **.**

 **.**

-Te dije que necesitarías mí ayuda, Nicocchi -dijo con su sonrisa burlona impregnada en su rostro-

-Solo en el vestuario, nada más -bufé-

-¿Y el regalo?

-Ya lo tengo guardado aquí -le mostré mi bolso de mano- con estos chocolates Maki-chan no se resistirá a mis encantos

-Claaaaro~

-¡Maldita!

 **.**

 **Pov. Maki**

 **.**

-Hoy es San Valentín, Nico-chan me dijo que se quería juntar específicamente este día. De seguro que es para hablar, no creo que se vaya a confesar, ¿no? -cada vez me ponía más nerviosa- Es solo una salida entre amigas, después de todo también es el día de la amistad, no solo del amor, ¿cierto?

Ya hace un par de minutos que estaba lista, mi conjunto era sencillo. Un vestido de color piel hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos de tacón. Mi cabello lo había dejado igual que siempre, encuentro que se me ve bien de esa forma.

Quedaban 30 minutos para la hora del encuentro, así que decidí salir de casa de mis padres ya. Me dijo que la esperara en el café donde trabajó Kotori para mantenerse a ella y a Umi ya que éstas vivían juntas desde que entraron en la universidad.

No quiero que la enana se confiese, me dolería rechazarla. Ella me gusta, no pienso negarlo, desde que la vi algo en mi cambió, pero no la puedo aceptar. Definitivamente no lo haré.

Ustedes se preguntarán, "¿Por qué no, si te gusta?", la respuesta es simple. No creo en el verdadero amor ni nada de esas estupideces. El "amor" solo dura un par de meses, luego se acaba y todo se muere. Muchos siguen pero sin amor, como si fuese una obligación hacerlo. Prefiero no sufrir un desamor a estar con alguien que me guste. Además de que el gustar no significa amar, así que no vale la pena intentarlo.

Me he metido con varias personas, pero solo por diversión. Más bien para satisfacer mis necesidades de tener sexo, solo eso. No me comprometo con nadie.

" _Nico-chan, te pido, por el amor de Dios, que no te confieses. No quiero que sufras."_ pensé al momento de verla llegando al lugar acordado.

-¡Maki-chan! -se acercó corriendo hasta quedar frente a mí- Me alegra que hayas venido

-No podía dejarte plantada, Nico-chan -me dolía, sabía a lo que venía y me era muy difícil aceptarla-

-Gracias -me sonrió en lo que tomaba mi mano- Ven, me gustaría hablar de algo importante

-¿A-a dónde me llevas? -le pregunté nerviosa-

-A un parque que está cerca, no te quejes, tsundere loca

-¡Hey! -¿Loca, yo?- ¡La loca eres tú, Nico-chan!

-Ya cállate, Maki-chan y sígueme

-Jum…

Nos mantuvimos todo el camino en silencio, no era incómodo, lo prefería así para poder prepararme bien para rechazarla. " _Perdón, Nico-chan, pero es lo mejor para las dos"._

-Bien, llegamos

Miré el paisaje detenidamente. Era relajado, algo lejos del tráfico y las personas. Era muy… íntimo.

-Toma antes de que se me olviden -me entregó una cajita roja- Los hice especialmente para ti así que estate agradecida

-Gracias…

-Bueno, te cité aquí para decirte… sobre mis sentimientos -no…- Maki-chan, me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustas -Nico-chan calla…- Me costó reunir demasiado valor para contarte, es complicado asumirlo, ¿sabes? -No, simplemente no la quería escuchar- Que te guste una chica y justamente es con la que siempre tengo riñas, pero era inevitable, eres hermosa, maravillosa, eres lo que me complementa. Por eso quise decirte cómo me siento -su infantil rostro estaba completamente rojo- Para decirte que ocupas un gran lugar en mi corazón

-Yo… Nico-chan, yo no puedo… -vi como su expresión cambiaba a una triste- L-lo que tu sientes no es real. El amor no existe, solo es mercadotecnia. Es completamente falso -respiré hondo- El amor verdadero no existe

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? -ahora demostraba fastidio, molestia- ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo que yo siento es falso?, porque yo te digo aquí y ahora que todo es verdad, te amo, te adoro, te anhelo -no lo digas…- ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

-¡No mientas! -sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus tersas mejillas- Solo es una escusa que ponemos todos para no estar solos en este mundo…

-Maki, cállate de una maldita vez -oh…- ¿Por qué no mejor aceptas que el amor si existe en vez de andar diciendo estupideces?

-¡Entiende que yo no creo en el amor, Nico-chan! -le grité desesperadamente- ¡El amor es solo una ilusión que creamos nosotros para sentirnos bien y para no estar solos en la vida!

-Entonces yo te ayudaré a que entres en razón -se comenzó a acercar rápidamente hasta quedar a una pulgada de distancia-

-No, Nico-chan, no lo hag-

Antes de poder completar siquiera la frase plantó, no muy gentilmente, sus labios sobre los míos. Mi corazón iba a una gran velocidad, sentía que si seguíamos así éste se saldría de su lugar por la fuerza con la que golpeaba mi pecho. El beso duró un par de minutos donde ella y yo nos dejamos llevar, donde no importaba lo que yo haya dicho hace apenas un rato. Solo éramos las dos, donde el violeta y el carmín se combinaban por segundos.

" _Prometí rechazarla, pero no puedo. Su rostro cubierto por lágrimas y mi propio corazón me lo impedía. No sé en qué creer, por favor, Nico-chan, ayúdame a decidir en qué debo confiar."_

-Te amo, Maki-chan, hasta el infinito y más allá -me dijo al segundo después de habernos separado-

-Es ilegal plagiar, Nico-chan -volví a besar sus suaves labios- oye, idiota

-¿Qué quieres, tsundere mata momentos? -su melodiosa risa apareció-

-Enséñame lo que tú sabes -le abracé por la cintura haciendo que su cuerpo quedase pegado al mío-

-¿Lo que yo sé? -me miró confundida-

-Así es, Nico-chan, tú sabes amar, ¿verdad?

-Claro, eres mi pequeña tsundere y solo a ti te amo

-Entonces -la miré directamente a los ojos- _Enséñame a creer en el amor verdadero..._

* * *

 **Y aquí está el ansiado NicoMaki xD Espero que les haya gustado y espero haber cumplido sus expectativas ;-; Y para las personas que están dejando su review, muchísimas gracias. Ustedes son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad;u; son unas bellas personas.**

 **Pd. para Madeline: Sí, tendrás tu KananMari xD y actualizo cada vez que puedo ;)**


End file.
